Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing, drying, or washing and drying the clothing and the like. Such a washing machine can perform only a washing function or a drying function or can perform both the washing and drying functions. Recently, a washing machine including a steam supplier, which has a refresh function of removing creases, odor, static electricity, etc. from the clothing and the like, has been widely used.
Meanwhile, conventional washing machines are classified into a front loading type washing machine and a top loading type washing machine according to the loading/unloading direction of the clothing. Also, the conventional washing machines are classified into a vertical axis type washing machine which rotates a pulsator or a washing tub and a horizontal axis type washing machine which rotates a drum according to the washing manner. The representative example of such a horizontal axis type washing machine is a drum washing machine or a drum drying machine.
The washing machines have a tendency to have a large size in order to meet the recent demand of users. That is, washing machines for home use also have a tendency to have a large outer size.
Generally, a single large-capacity washing machine is provided and used in each home. Accordingly, when the laundry is classified and washed according to the types of laundry, the washing machine is used several times. For example, when the laundry such as adult clothes and the laundry such as underclothes and baby clothes are separated and washed, the washing machine is used again to wash the laundry, such as underclothes and baby clothes, after washing the laundry such as adult clothes. Accordingly, a long washing time and a large amount of energy are consumed.
Further, it is undesirable in the energy-saving aspect to use a conventional large-sized washing machine when a small amount of clothing is washed. Since washing courses provided for a large-sized washing machine are generally expected to wash a large amount of laundry, a large amount of water is consumed. Further, since a large drum or inner tub should be rotated, a large amount of power is consumed. Further, since the washing courses are expected to wash a large amount of laundry, a washing time is relatively long.
Further, since the washing courses provided in the large-sized washing machine are expected to wash the general clothing, the large-sized washing machine may be improper for washing delicate clothes such as underclothes or baby clothes.
Also, in case of frequently washing a small amount of laundry, the large-sized washing machine is improper. The users collect the laundry for several days or for a longer period of time in order to wash the collected laundry at once.
It is undesirable in the aspect of cleanness to leave underclothes or baby clothes and the like for a long period of time. Further, when the laundry such as underclothes or baby clothes is left for a long period of time, the dirt becomes stuck to the clothes, thereby causing a problem that the laundry may not be washed cleanly.
Thus, a small-capacity small-sized washing machine is more necessary than the conventional large-sized washing machine. However, although the washing machines are even small-sized, it is undesirable in terms of space efficiency and beauty that two washing machines are provided in one home and installed side by side.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional washing machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional washing machine 1 includes a main body 10 forming an external appearance and a control panel 11 disposed on the front surface or top surface of the main body. The control panel 11 may include a controller for controlling the operation of the washing machine 1 serving as a laundry treating machine. Accordingly, the user can perform operations such as a washing operation or a drying operation by manipulating the control panel 11.
Meanwhile, the conventional washing machine 1 may further include a bedplate (pedestal) 20 for supporting the main body 10 on a floor. In this case, the main body 10 is installed on the bedplate 20.
The bedplate only serves to support the conventional washing machine or drying machine and could not be used for another purpose.